Peace Elements:Community Portal
Our main page Visitors ... Welcome Newest: Now you see it? Editing Help A blind old Buddhist monk walked into a bar, accompanied by an equally venerable seeing eye dog. To the great surprise of the patrons, the monk suddenly grabbed his canine companion and began swinging it around his head by the leash. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” yelled the bartender. “Besides, I didn’t think Buddhist monks came into bars.” “It’s okay,” replied the monk. “I’m just looking around.” http://bimu.wikid.de/uploads/peacelove3.jpg Feast Room open :"Erat abhinc viginti annis hodie, :Centurio Piper catervam canere docebat." :(It was 20 years ago today Seargent Pepper taught the band to play) : http://programming.newsforge.com/programming/05/06/06/2051236.shtml?tid=25&tid=132&tid=24 Open Source movie Current_events Today's Link: pals4peace Is life a Collaboration? Do you dare visit this Peace Poets experimental page and risk finding peace forever? W EL CO ME Participants in Peace Better than a thousand useless words is one single word that gives peace. Better than a thousand useless verses is one single verse that gives peace. Better than a hundred useless poems is one single poem that gives peace. ~ The Dhammapada ~ Thank you for your presence/presents :each and every child in our family ... :(the one stemming in unbroken line from adam) :is bestowed at birth with the hereditary title '"ssp&u"' :(ssp&u = someone special, precious and unique)'' :though only few remember and try to live up to it. :so, dear companions, please keep in mind that - :whether we remember it or not - all are entitled :to this title fully since the day we are born. :bear it humbly yet in pride. : 謙�?�自豪 qi�?n xùn zì háo :~ yosy ~ Tickle I am not your skin But under All is Me You are my tickle This finger has a point this finger is most certain a . . . tickling Great Balls of Fire '''Having the strong wish that all living and feeling entities in the Universe have peace of heart and mind. Above all no suffering and Connected with all reasons for happiness - Tsimsian Peace Totem Pole Raising 2004 Community information Participants | Sign Guest Book | Using a wiki to communicate | Peace links | CurlChat The audience is as big a part of the production as are any of the players who strut on stage. A brand new show for 2005 ... Get relaxed confess A Rare Flower Sometimes you find a rare flower that blooms only once in the universe All worldly things are Transient As entropy is the Arrow of Time Kung Fu means hard work It is the true meaning of Jihad: The struggle of Life seeking Order ...but entropy always wins The Past is Only Memories... The Future is Only Dreams... NOW is the Essense of My Domain. Things are as they are Things evolve to be because they can Mind is Function ...or so the spiders say The only question left is: What do you want to work for? There are other Flowers Written by Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) Inspired by the Universe WE DID THIS? * You are using a wiki - a web page you can add to from your web browser (Internet Explorer, Opera, FireFox etc) * Wiki is from the Hawaian language meaning quick and "wiki-wiki" meaning very quick * Editing pages is very easy, large pages are split into sections and the word edit appears * The page changes and an edit window is presented * In the edit window you can add words and some optional simple additions to FORMAT the words * When you have finished editing, you wiil see at the base of the window buttons to "show preview" and "save page" * When you save the page it becomes available to everyone else on the internet * More ornate or developed pages may have more code, so best to look at a simpler page Are you a Peace Participant? KnowMystery Joe Riley Steve Toth Yosy Flug Zen Oleary Jinavamsa Raymond Sigrist Lisbeth Jigme_Champa Shadow Valerie Peter Kloppert -ts- Lynnkub GemmOne Sampas Vinagpal Jan Mirehiels Angela Lobster GreenReaper Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) Thank you for your presence/presents. 'WE REALLY DID THIS' What a place to be the Peace Elements are turning out to be for participants. The new Peace-L is the new place for the HolyGeeks to develop computer skills. We have had tantrums and mending melding across many dimensions. Are we done yet? Just beginning. *::BE BOLD - press edit and just type in text and save - someone will clean up Also we can roll back - so '''whatever you do is OK' ;-) Consider this to be a Communal Peace Sandbox ... play. See the help page at being developed by -ts- We have added a few other HTML examples to the Help page and will continue to add more as we find what works. What? You think we are experts? Think again - we learn by playing . . . Three tilde marks ~~~ (next to Enter/Return) and you can sign your name (must be logged in with a name - when you log in once, ask the page to remember - otherwise the three tilde marks will just use the DNS number - whatever that is - as the signature . . .) Dear Friends, We sometimes have to give peace a means through which to express an abstraction into a reality. As individuals we may find comfort and peace in company, in solitude, in intimicacy or even in conflict. People know they have a great deal to unravel in their search for Peace. As you seek so do we find. One word creates 10 000 realities. # A cyber merging of Sorcery, Shamanism, Atheists, Artists,Poets, Alchemists, HolyGeeks Buddhists, Dervishes, Pagans, Christians, Muslims. The irreligious and the trans-spiritual offer their experience. Dear Friends, Soon we will be entering the element of fire. I will be throwing myself on the barbecue in anticipation of a wonderful feast. And you thought the Zorastian flames were extinguised? What other delusions will be purified by the fire? Flaming Lobster When people undergo any mystical experience it is useful for them to have a container through which to understand and filter the excesses of their rapture. Sufism is one of those veils. Traditionally they have ascribed to themselves the protection of societal labels of idiots, crazed, drunk and intoxicated Todays Links News and Images and Triple Dorje ---- if strangers meet by e e cummings if strangers meet life begins- not poor not rich ::(only aware) kind neither nor cruel ::(only complete) i not not you not possible; only truthful -truthfully,once if strangers(who deep our most are selves)touch: forever ::(and so to dark) ---- For the truly Geeky ... checkout Peace Wiki Charts, Tables and overall Wikicities Stats if that no longer works ... try this along with mind-numbing color plots of Visitations. Not enough? For color graphs and more info than you ever wanted: ;) Check out Peace Wiki's Usage Stats 1 :In lucid darkness :Mind, like a solar flare :Illuminates night :---Zeese ---- I am a child of the universe. I deserve total recognition of this in the light of God. Being a child of the universe, I want to live in a world without war I want to live in a world without starvation I want to live in a world without pestilence I want to live in a world of love, peace and harmony Because I am a child of the universe. (Cambodian poetry) Peace Cubes The'Peace Cubes aka Light Cubes are based on the Virtual Light and Colour Cubes. discovered in the immediate follow up to the June 1996 Habitat II Conference in Istanbul. The Virtual Light & Colour Cubes were dedicated as Peace Cubes at the United Nations Peace Bell on March 20, 1997. For more information, see Journey of the Peace Cubes All of the images that have been developed from the Lght & Colour Cubes have been registered as Common content - see http://www.commoncontent.org/user/279 - and can be freely used on a NonCommercial basis' --- Return to Main Page *** A Site Map is under construction